A Light In The Dark
by Spaz85
Summary: Kerrie is a young witch. She has never felt welcome in the magical community so when she gets an offer to exorcise a local bar she sees it an an opportunity to prove herself. When happens when the owner of the bar is none other than Eric Northman. prequel to A Favor
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Eric Northman stood in the doorway of his bar. It was just getting dark when a car pulled up. He smelled the air and frowned. A red headed girl climbed out of the passenger side.

"Danny, I'll get a ride home."

"You sure? I have hockey practice but call me and I can get you after."

"Don't worry about me." The blonde haired driver looked at the taller blonde in the doorway.

"You have pepper spray or something?" Danny asked as the red head opened the backdoor and slipped a bag over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

"He's even more scary then Jimbo on a bad day."

"Don't start about him."

"Kerrie, I can stay. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Just go, you'll be late." Kerrie closed the door and gave a wave as the man drove away.

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope, my best friend."

"Good, I'm Eric." He said extending his hand.

"Kerrie." She said with a small smile. Kerrie was 17 years old and finishing up her last year of high school. "Why am I the only one risking exorcising this place?" Eric shrugged.

Kerrie bit her lip, she was a natural witch and knew she had abilities from any early age. The rest of her family were typical humans. She had heard about this job through a magick shop in Salem. Due to her age Kerrie couldn't join a coven and due to the fact she was dating a were no witches in Salem wanted to mentor her. Luckily she found a mentor online and they Skyped twice weekly. In the past 6 months of formal training Kerrie's powers had doubled and she now had quiet the reputation in exorcisms.

"Follow me." Eric lead her into the bar which had not opened for the night. "Will you be able to finish in an hour or so? If not I can have someone pick you up tomorrow and you could work in the afternoon."

"An hour should be good."

Kerrie put her bag down on the floor and started arranging candles and incense around the room and set up a small altar on the bar since it was facing north. Eric stood with his arms crossed watching the girl at work. He walked to the door and smelled the were sent on the air. Kerrie glanced at the tall blonde's back and let out a breath. She knew Eric wasn't human but her experience with supe's was new. Kerrie had been dating a werewolf who was the pack leaders heir to the Laconia New Hampshire pack. He was living in Boston and hung around in the same crowd as Kerrie even though she went to private school and he was in public.

Danny, Kerrie's best friend for the last 3 years wasn't too fond of her dating Jimmy or Jimbo as everyone called him since as he put it she was a "good girl" and guys like Jimbo liked easy girls. Much to Danny's dismay they started dating almost 2 years ago and were currently separated after an argument about Kerrie working on this job. Kerrie signed on to exorcise Eric's other 2 bars and he was to provide her with a hotel room the following weekend since those two bars were 2 hours outside of Boston in the college area of Amherst.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Eric smelled the air and a smile crossed his face. She smelled amazing, it had been centuries since he had been around a witch of her strength.

"I think your boyfriend is outside?" Kerrie frowned.

"Ex-boyfriend." Kerrie muttered as a larger smile crossed Eric's face.

"Good to know. I was honestly surprised when I was contacted by your mentor. She's pretty experienced with ghosts in Ohio and no one around here wanted anything to do with this."

"All the other witches are scared of me. They are afraid of my ex's family."

"He's a were." Kerrie shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he's a supe. His father is a pack leader. I know a lot about you and him."

"I highly doubt that. Are you going to stay and delay me or let me work?" Eric smirked.

"I'll be outside." Kerrie nodded as she finished lighting the candles and incense. The exorcism and protection spell took Kerrie 40 minutes and she slumped against the bar slightly exhausted. She blew out the candles and walked to the door. "Done?"

"Yes." Kerrie went around and started packing her things up. Kerrie handed Eric an EMF detector. "See what you find?"

"Well I don't feel anything."

"It's not as cold as it used to be." Kerrie said as she put the last of her things in her bag. Several people who worked in the bar began walking in as Eric handed the small machine back to Kerrie.

"I'll drive you home." He said taking the bag from her. "I'll be right out." Kerrie nodded leaving him to talk to his employees. Eric exited the bar 5 minutes later. Kerrie spotted Jimmy a block away on his moped. Kerrie shot him a dirty look as he sped away. Eric put the bag in the trunk of his convertible. "Will you be able to reach Amherst on your own?"

"Yes, I'll drive out there on Friday after school." Since it was mid winter Eric smiled to himself knowing he may be able to be at the bar again. Eric handed her the address and an envelop.

"Here's the first half for today. I want to give it a few days to make sure they are gone. How about 48 hours and I can drop by the rest of the money?" Eric drove the 15 minutes to Kerrie's house without directions and put the car in park a block away from her house. "I understand your grandfather is not a fan of men being in your presence so I'll let you out here if that's ok." Kerrie nodded looking at Eric again. Eric grabbed her hand and kissed it causing chills to run down her spine.

"Thank you again. I'll give you a call when I can drop by with the money."

"Ok, thanks for the ride." Kerrie got out as Eric moved to the back of the car to get her bag. Their hands touched as Eric handed her the bag and Kerrie blushed. "Thanks." Eric watched her walk to the house and got in the car as an older man appeared on the sidewalk. Eric backed up to make a u-turn and pulled away before the old man could make it to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Kerrie went up to her room and flopped back on her bed with a huge smile. Her sister came into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Who was the hottie who dropped you off?"

"None of your business." Kerrie said glaring at her younger sister who often got her grounded for coming in after curfew. "I need to get ready." Kerrie kicked off her shoes as she went through her closet.

"Going out with Jimbo?"

"No, mom and dad don't want me to see him and plus we broke up."

"So your going to date Danny then?"

"No, he's just a friend. I'm not going to date anyone. I'm focused on finishing with a 3.8 GPA and keeping my scholarship."

"Such a geek, you have a good social life you should enjoy it."

"Get out." Kerrie said forcing her sister out of the room.

Kerrie did have a good social life, she kept it secret from her sister who would use the info against her. Kerrie switched out of her black dress pants and sweater and put on a pair of tight jeans and a low cut sweater and boots. An hour later she was walking to the train station and was going to meet friends for a movie at the Boston Common theater then head to Brighton for a party. After receiving news on her full scholarship Kerrie talked her parents into extending her 10:30 curfew to midnight on Friday and Saturday nights. Since today was a Saturday she was going to take full advantage of the time. Kerrie arrived at the theater a few minutes before the other girls and looked across the street at the park. She thought she saw Eric watching her but then he was gone. The 4 girls saw a chick flick then waited for Danny to pick them up. He pulled up and the other girls climbed into the backseat.

"You left your hockey equipment in the trunk?" Kerrie said rolling down the window of his old Buick.

"I didn't have time to go home. I took two showers and scrubbed like you told me but I didn't have time to drop the stuff off."

After much complaining they had a small detour to Danny's so he could drop off his bag and then on to John A's party. Ashley dove into her boyfriend, the hosts, arms. The other two girls took off in search of their boyfriends leaving Kerrie and Danny in the doorway.

"How was it?"

"Good, it went well." Kerrie said flushed.

"You have the hots for the older guy." Danny said ushering her into the kitchen so he could get a beer.

"Let me be. Where's the girl of the night?" Kerrie asked looking around for Danny's latest conquest.

"I'm meeting up with her later. Anderson said he'd drive you home since he's working late. He's going to meet us for breakfast at IHop at 11." When Kerrie arrived home Kayte was perched on her bed holding the envelope of money.

"Spill." She demanded.

"Get out, I'm serious. I'm tired and I'm working in the morning." Kayte extended her hand as Kerrie shook her head. "This is mine. I earned it."

"Hooker?"

"Ha, you wish. Using my special abilities." Kayte stalked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Kerrie arrived at work at the pharmacy at 10. There was a large bouquet of flowers on the counter.

"They're for you." Meeta, the pharmacist, beamed.

Kerrie snatched the card and smiled. "Thank you again. No complaints, I'll see you tomorrow. Eric"

"From the boy?" Kerrie shook her head. "Spill it." Kerrie sat on the stool.

"Jimmy and I are taking a break. I had a job the other day and these are a thank you."

"They are red roses, passion not thank you." Kerrie turned a brighter shade of red as she began to work. Kerrie finished her shift at 6 and made her way home. Lucky for her no one was home and she crashed on her bed. That night Kerrie dreamed of Eric and the next day at school she was daydreaming barely paying attention. Kerrie's friends found it funny that even when she hardly paid attention Kerrie knew what was going on. At 2:30 when the bell rang Kerrie quickly got her things and headed home. She jumped into the shower and a little over an hour later she sat perched on her bed fixing her light make-up and looking over outfits. She had gotten a text from Eric the night before that he would pick her up at 6:30 for dinner. Danny must have told Jimbo about the flowers because at 5:45 her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Don't go with him."

"Jimmy-"

"He's a freaking vampire, ok?" Kerrie let out a sigh.

"And what? You think I didn't check that out before I took the job."

"You knew and you still went? He's old as fuck and he'll drain you dry. Eric Northman has a reputation of ruining girls like you."

"I need to go."

"Don't, I...I love you."

"Jimmy, that's really low. You never could say it before and now that someone else is giving you competion you say it." Kerrie waited and when there was no reply she hung up. Kerrie pulled on her grey dress pants and light pink sweater and her wool coat. She slipped into a pair of small heels and made her way down stairs.

"I'll be back before 9." She said before walking outside. Eric was leaning against his door and Kerrie's grandfather was glaring at him from the window.

"Your grandfather hates me. He came out to threaten me." Kerrie turned and waved as the man's face softened.

"Don't worry about pa. His bark is worse then his bite."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Eric drove to the North End to a small Italian Bistro and they were escorted into a private room. Eric rested his hand on the back of Kerrie's chair as the server brought out a few small plates of food. Kerrie looked to Eric who shook his head.

"Go ahead. I'm not hungry." Kerrie sampled the food as the woman brought out some more plates. After the second round of tasting Eric made a motion and she disappeared. "You know about me." Eric said softly. Kerrie nodded as she sipped her water. "Your not worried?" He asked resting his hand on her thigh.

"Why would I be worried?" She asked a blush rising in her cheeks. Eric leaned forward kissing her neck.

"Most woman with your skills would be worried when I did that but you didn't even flinch. When the others said you were special they were right." Kerrie turned her face to meet Eric's eyes.

"I always knew you were real." She said softly. Eric motioned for the server who he handed a wad of cash.

"Let's go." He held out her coat and she slipped it on as Eric turned her around giving her a peck on a lips. Eric took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. As they slipped into the car the valet brought around Kerrie spotted Jimbo watching them.

"Want me to get rid of him?" Eric asked with a grin. Kerrie shook her head. Eric drove downtown to an apartment building where another valet took his car. Eric led the way to the elevator and pressed the button for a penthouse. Eric opened and door and took Kerrie's coat. He motioned for the couch and Kerrie sat down taking a deep breath.

"When did you know you were a witch?"

"As long as I can remember I was different, when I was young I always asked my sister if she saw them... the ghosts. She used to cry and run to our parents. In the beginning my mother thought I was just being mean but when Kayte blurted out what I saw in front of pa he told everyone to let me be. He told my mother we came from a long line of witches. His mother was the best healer around, she was midwife for 30 years and never lost a baby or mother."

"Your mother isn't like you?"

"Nope, no one alive that I know of. I questioned all my cousins, they're all boys. Pa mentioned that it usually skips over boys. On of my cousin's has a daughter but she's normal, the last time I saw them I asked nana's ghost if she could see or saw special and she said no."

"One of a kind then." Kerrie nodded.

"I guess there used to be a lot of us in Ireland. Even when the church came in people began to hide their powers but still use them. I don't see the allure of the church, I think they are a bunch of sexist jerks who need to roll with the times. 12 years of Catholic school and I feel this way, my mother gets so pissed. If Jesus was how the church says he was I think he'd let woman be priests and they could marry, it's only cause they are cheap as hell they made priests be celibate and look what happened... child molesters filling the ranks."

"To hear you speak one would not think you are 17 years old. You are wise for your age, in my times you would be married and pregnant with a child."

"Tell me about it. I love history." Kerrie gave Eric a look but he shook his head.

"Not tonight, I want to know all about you. More about your family."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Kerrie spent the next 2 hours talking about her family and her life.

"Shit, my mom is going to be freaking out. It's almost 10." Kerrie said glancing at her watch. Eric slipped her coat on and led her out to the small balcony.

"Trust me?" Kerrie nodded nervously as Eric placed her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kerrie closed her eyes as they flew through the air and moments later they landed in the park around the corner from Kerrie's house.

"Thank you for tonight." Eric slipped an envelop in her pocket.

"I will see you Friday then?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Good." Eric smiled before he took flight. Kerrie smiled to herself as she walked around the corner to her house.

The next day Kerrie walked out of school to see Jimbo leaning against his car. He motioned for her and she shook her head. She walked over as a small group gathered to see what was going on.

"Jimmy, now is not a good time. I need to get home and get to work."

"Can I see you after?"

"No, I'm working till 10."

"Tomorrow then? I really need to talk to you?"

"Fine, I'll text you when." Kerrie walked off in the direction of her car.

The following day Kerrie drove her sister home and changed before heading to Brighton to meet up with Jimmy. She wasn't looking forward to talking to him but she figured it was best to get it out of the way. Kerrie pulled up to Jimmy's aunts house and beeped the horn. He came out a moment later holding a ziplock bag filled with cookies.

"My aunt made this, she misses having you around." He said trying to smile.

"She's a nice lady." Kerrie said with a smile. Kerrie drove around letting Jimmy list the reasons why she should associate with Eric.

"He's a vampire." Jimmy said proudly.

"I know, figured that out."

"What did he say?"

"He knows your a were."

"And?"

"And nothing, he's different. Talking with him was nice." Jimmy glared out the window.

"I don't trust him, I just don't. He's old but I still wouldn't put it past him to drain you."

"He told me he was old and he didn't try to feed off me. I felt more comfortable with him then I did meeting your pack."

"The pack is different..."

"Not really, they hated me before they even met me. Your father all but told me there was no future for me with you. He wants you to mate with at least one female in the pack."

"He's an asshole, just cause he's the pack master doesn't mean anything."

"You have a younger brother and 2 younger sisters."

"Yea all from different woman, he killed my mother when she wanted to take me away."

"Jimmy, let's be honest. We have outgrown each other. I'm going away for college and you have no plans. I'm going to become a pharmacist and then go to law school so I can protect myself from malpractice suits. I'll work in retail pharmacies for a few years then work for a drug company. I have plans for my future." Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have plans, I'm happy for you but this can work. We have nothing in common and we were good together." Kerrie pulled over at a park where they often hung out.

"We were young when we started dating, you were my first boyfriend and we shared a lot of firsts but it's better to end things now instead of dragging it out."

"I'm not letting you go without a fight." Jimmy said grabbing Kerrie's hand but she shook it loose.

"I need to get going. I said I'd meet some of the girls to look at prom dresses." Jimmy frowned.

"Your still going with Danny."

"Yup, he's dating some college chick so it makes sense."

"Fine. Will you be at the party this weekend?" Kerrie shook her head no.

"Going to Amherst for a job. I'll get back on Saturday then I'm going to Danielle's for some hockey party."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The next few days passed in a haze and after dropping Kayte at home on Friday Kerrie was on her way to Amherst. She didn't even stop to change out of her school uniform. She arrived in Amherst around 5 and checked went to the bar. Since it was locked Kerrie found a pizza place nearby and ordered a pizza then headed back to the bar. Since it was nearly 6 Kerrie knocked on the door and Eric answered.

"Nice outfit." Eric said with a grin looking over her school uniform of a polo shirt and pleated skirt. Kerrie began setting up as she munched on a slice. "We have 3 hours before the bar opens. Sit and eat." Kerrie nodded as Eric walked around the bar to get her a soda. "There is someone who would like to meet you if your willing."

"Now?" Kerrie asked putting down the slice she was eating.

"No, later. He wants to tell you more about your family."

"A vampire?" Eric nodded.

"Ok."

"Good, he was quiet upset I approached you without his permission. Since I own property here I need to answer to him while I'm in the state." Kerrie frowned.

"You don't live here all the time?" Eric shook his head.

"I did for awhile but now I'm based out of Louisiana."

"No way, New Orleans? I've always wanted to go. This may sound really naive but I read Anne Rice years ago and I wanted to see what she wrote about."

"Well... there is no vampire named Lestat that I know of." Eric said with a snicker. "And no I don't live in New Orleans but I'm familiar with the city. I live in Shreveport."

"Where is that?"

"In the north western part of the state, it's close to the Texas border."

"Is what's New Orleans like?"

"There are a lot of us there, always has been since I've been in America."

"I get that, partying college students are an easy feed."

"You think like no other humans I know. I will have to take you there sometime."

"My cousin's fiancee is from just outside New Orleans. She thinks it would be too much especially during Mardi Gras." Kerrie continued to ask Eric questions about New Orleans while she ate.

After eating Kerrie set up everything she needed and got right to work. This casting easy a lot easier since there were only a few spirits. When Kerrie finished up Eric stood in the doorway.

"Do you want to go to the other location now or tomorrow?"

"Is it the same as this?"

"A bit more intense."

"Can I drop this stuff at the hotel and get changed?"

"Sure, we have time. The other location opens an hour later. Want me to drive?" Kerrie tossed Eric her keys and he went to put her bag into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

40 minutes later Eric pulled up in front of another bar and Kerrie felt the spirits right away.

"They are freaking pissed." Kerrie said getting out of the car.

"It's not just me then..." Eric mumbled. Kerrie put her hands on the door and pulled back.

"This may be out of my league. I may need a lot of time with this."

"Why don't you do what you did at the other club and you can take your time with it tomorrow?" Kerrie nodded as she felt chills all over her skin. "I need to mention again how much I like the outfit." Eric said with a smirk as he unlocked the door. Kerrie looked down at her school uniform and frowned.

"Should I start singing Britney for you then?" She said sarcastically.

"Maybe later." Eric said turning on the lights. "I'll let you do your thing, if you need anything I'll be making calls in my car."

Kerrie nodded and got to work. It took her over an hour to do the exorcism and she finished the protection spell as Eric knocked on the door.

"Feels a lot better." He said stepping inside.

"Yea, it needs another round to be sure though." Kerrie said looking over the notes she had taken.

"Your mentor must be proud. I doubt she's worked with anyone like you." Eric said watching Kerrie make sure her supplies were packed up safely.

"She's mentored one other witch and she was her cousin. All of the women in Kristen's family are witches. She is third generation American witch. Kristen has a son so she's hoping or a girl someday to pass the magick onto. Her sister has a baby but from what she's said her sister's powers are not that strong. I'm hoping I don't pass this on, sure growing up knowing what you are might be easier but seeing ghosts isn't something I would wish for a child." Eric motioned for her to continue. "Not that I want a baby anytime soon. Pharmacy school then law school then I can think about a baby."

"So your not going to continue doing this?"

"I'm just doing this to get some money for college expenses. I've developed skills to shield myself. Kristen is helping me control everything. I got good at blocking the ghosts out on my own now I can do it more effectively."

"You can still use your skills and have a job."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Eric told Kerrie all about the two witches he knew in his long life. The first was a woman from his village that he was in love with. They couldn't be together since the witches or shamans were not allowed to marry. The village would watch her cast spells and she would bless the warriors and heal the sick.

Four hundred years after becoming a vampire Eric had encountered a witch in France. She was from Ireland and had been taken as a slave. He saw her strike down those who wronged her and took revenge before a soldier managed to kill her. Eric compared the powers she had to the stronger angry witch.

"Gee thanks." Kerrie said sitting in the hotel room waiting for the other vampire who wanted to meet her. Kerrie had put on a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt since it was now close to 11pm. There was a knock on the door and Eric moved to get it faster than Kerrie could see. The man who walked into the room with Eric was as tall as him but had long red hair which fell to his shoulders.

"Kerrie this is Ronan. Ronan, Kerrie." Kerrie went to stand but Ronan shook his head.

"Would you like Eric to stay?" Kerrie nodded as Ronan took the chair by the window. "I have been in this country since it was just a few colonies. As you can tell I have a lot of Celtic blood just like yourself. I was born in Southern Ireland to a war lord over 2 thousand years ago. I was turned around the age of 20, I had a wife and children by then. I moved around a lot, went to all the cities." Kerrie nodded as the man paused. "We are connected you and I. Through my son, Caleb. Caleb and your family share a common ancestor."

"Is he here?"

"No, I did not want to overwhelm you. Normally I do not interfere with Caleb's human family but there has not been a witch like you in generations, since the family was in Ireland. If you would like to meet Caleb I can arrange it for a later date."

"How old is he?"

"To you he would look like an 18 year old, close to your own age. He has been a vampire for close to a hundred fifty years."

"So my family knows about yours?"

"Just a few, your great-grandmother told your grandfather. I contacted him around the time you first worked for Eric. At first he didn't believe but I gave him information about your family to verify what I said was true."

"Ok...why am I the only one? With powers I mean?"

"When I first knew your family hundreds of years ago in Ireland all of the women had powers. Your great-grandmother was born there and came to Boston when she was 16. The pollution has taken away some of the basic powers. Now it seems the powers will skip generations until someone who can handle the powers is born."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Kerrie was amazed with the information that Ronan provided. At the end of the night he offered to introduce her to his son as well as show her some family trees he had complied over the years. Eric offered to take her to the meeting but Ronan offered to have a driver pick her up so Eric wouldn't need to take a night off from his businesses. The next afternoon Kerrie went back to the second bar to repeat the exorcism and protection spell. The man who opened up for her seemed a bit skeptical and stayed out in his car till Kerrie came outside and gave him the ok. At night fall Kerrie was back at the hotel to meet Eric.

"What did you think of Ronan? He stayed so close to dawn I couldn't really ask you about it." Eric didn't seem all too happy about the older vampire.

"I found him really interesting. I know a lot of the family history, my grandfather told me all that he knew but Ireland is so fascinating."

"Hmm... be careful around him. He doesn't spend much time with humans."

"What about Caleb?" Eric shrugged.

"Don't know about him. I should get going."

"I thought-"

"No, I have to get some work done." Eric shoved an envelope with money in her hand and walked away.

"What is going on?" Kerrie said giving him a glare.

"Your in high school, I'm a vampire. This shouldn't be happening." He said with a frown.

"Fine." Kerrie collected her things and headed to her car. She drove to her friend's in Woburn where she had told her parents she had spent the night before. Kerrie didn't hear anything from Eric and her mentor told her it was better that way, she shouldn't let herself feel that way about any client.

Two weeks after the meeting in Amherst Kerrie was in Ronan's home in Lexington. It was a large old house and several vampires were walking around. The man who drove her seemed to be a were. Kerrie spent hours talking with Ronan and Caleb who showed her family trees. Caleb even offered to copy them over so Kerrie could give her grandfather a copy. Ronan mentioned he had seen Joe when he was a boy, that was the last immediate contact he had with the family.

Caleb's birth mother was also Kerrie's great-great grandmother. She gave birth to Caleb and allowed him to be raised by Ronan then married. Even though she was married she still visited Ronan often since her husband was a nasty drunk. She had 5 more children, 2 more boys and 3 girls. One of the girls died in childbirth at 18. Another became a nun and the third was Kerrie's great-grandmother who had come to America when she was 16. Ronan offered to drive Kerrie home and got a serious look on his face.

"Eric was sent here to collect you." He said eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"Eric was sent here by Sophie-Ann, a vampire in New Orleans. She has heard of my son. I can not tell you about why she wants you, that is for Eric to tell you. I know you would have figured it out on your own but I want to spare you any heartache." Kerrie was silent for the rest of the ride. Ronan didn't say anything else only that Caleb would be in touch.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Since her meetings with Caleb and Ronan time seemed to fly by for Kerrie and soon enough she had attended her prom and graduated. It was mid June and Kerrie was relaxing after spending the days with friends at the beach when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said not looking at the caller id.

"Will you meet me?"

"Eric?"

"Yes, I'll be outside your house in 10 minutes." He didn't wait for her reply and hung up.

"What the hell?" Kerrie muttered tossing her hair into a messy bun and quickly changing into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. "I'll be back later." She said loudly heading outside. Eric pulled up and Kerrie opened the door giving Eric a look.

"You looked nice on the night of your prom." Eric said driving away from the city.

"I thought I saw you there."

"You didn't go with the were."

"I haven't seen Jimmy in weeks. We haven't been a couple for months. Anyway...why do you need to talk to me?"

"I want to explain. I'm sure Ronan told you why I was here."

"Yea, you were sent up Sophie-Ann. Who the hell is she and why did she want you to collect me?" Eric glanced in the rearview mirror and frowned.

"Ronan's people are following us. He doesn't trust me."

"Should he? I don't know if I trust you." Kerrie said as Eric's foot hit the gas.

"Sophie-Ann is the queen of Louisiana. Ronan is the king of Massachusetts. I won't get into politics anymore than that. Sophie-Ann is my queen so when she made the request I had to obey or risk her retaliating."

"Is she as old as Ronan?"

"No, he has a few centuries on her. She risked a lot sending me here. Ronan was on to me when I bought the businesses."

"Why does she want me?"

"So he told you nothing about Caleb's birth?" Kerrie shook her head.

"Caleb wanted to tell me but he wasn't allowed."

"Caleb is Ronan's son, biologically Ronan is his father. He doesn't want any other vampires to know that because as far as we all know it's never happened. Sophie-Ann found this out from a were who worked in Ronan's house. Caleb's mother was a witch and she conceived him when she was 15. Ronan took Caleb into his home and he was raised as his son. His mother married and had a typical life. She saw her eldest son often and when Caleb turned 18 another vampire discovered the truth so he was changed into a bitten vampire to protect him. From what we know born vampires lack our strength but they can walk in the day, easily reproduce with humans, and need very little blood."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Your great-great grandmother, Fiona, was a witch just like you. Since a born vampire was conceived by a witch in your family Sophie-Ann thought you might be able to do the same." Kerrie's face was blank.

"Fuck, that's why I keep having those weird dreams. That explains a lot. Let me guess she wanted you to father the possible child." Eric was silent and Kerrie knew the answer. "That's not going to happen. I'm not giving up my future for your queen."

"I know, now that I know you I wouldn't expect you too. Sophie-Ann wasn't too happy to hear your boyfriend is a were. She assumes the same thing would happen. If you became pregnant with the were's child it would be born a full blooded were." Kerrie bit her lip.

"I want to go home. I need to think." Eric got off the highway and headed back towards the city.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Kerrie took a good week to think about everything Eric told her. She contacted Caleb and he verified the story and even offered his DNA to be examined if Kerrie wanted actual proof. Kerrie went to the family spirits to verify the story instead. After Kerrie spoke to Fiona's ghost personally she contacted Eric. Eric offered her some more information he had gathered and the pair entered into an unlikely friendship.

In late August Kerrie began to prepare for college. The night before she was to move into the dorms in Rhode Island she showed up at Eric's condo. He opened the door expecting her to have books in hand or new information to share but as she stepped inside he noticed she was dressed in a skirt and halter top. Eric was about to comment on the outfit but she took his hand and started in the direction of the bedroom.

"What-"

"Don't, I know you want this as much as I do." Kerrie said standing in front of the bed. Eric looked into her eyes and saw pure lust. He took the step forward and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Within moments their clothes were on the floor and they were on the bed exploring each other's bodies.

"Ronan will be pissed." Eric mumbled between kisses.

"Who cares." Kerrie said softly.

The pair spent hours in bed having sex. Eric was surprised by the young witch's stamina and skill. He only fed from her once and her blood tasted sweeter then the typical human. Close to dawn Eric woke her up to let her know he needed to leave.

The next day Kerrie moved into the dorms at the University of Rhode Island. She saw Eric a few times in September but by the end of the month he was stuck in Shreveport working on his business there. The first weekend of October Kerrie was home and went to a party in Brighton. She was surprised to see Jimmy in attendance since he had pretty much relocated to New Hampshire with his father. After a few too many drinks Kerrie ended up in the backseat of Jimmy's car and the pair ended up having sex before Kerrie passed out.

A month later Kerrie wasn't feeling too great and her roommate joked that she was pregnant which caused Kerrie to glance at her calendar.

"Oh fuck."

The End

Look for the sequel, A Favor (set 6 years later, complete) followed by Mend My Heart


End file.
